Eos
In Greek mythology, Eos ( /ˈiːɒs/; Greek: Ἠώς, or Ἕως "dawn", pronounced [ɛːɔ̌ːs] or [éɔːs]) is the Titan goddess[1][Full citation needed] of the dawn, who rose from her home at the edge of Oceanus, the ocean that surrounds the world, to herald her brother Helios, the Sun. Greek literature The dawn goddess, Eos with "rosy fingers" opened the gates of heaven[2] so that Helios, her brother, could ride his chariot across the sky every day. In Homer,[3] her saffron-colored robe is embroidered or woven with flowers;[4] rosy-fingered and with golden arms, she is pictured on Attic vases as a supernaturally beautiful woman, crowned with a tiara or diadem and with the large white-feathered wings of a bird. From The Iliad: Now when Dawn in robe of saffron was hastening from the streams of Oceanus, to bring light to mortals and immortals, Thetis reached the ships with the armor that the god had given her.—''Iliad'' xix.1But soon as early Dawn appeared, the rosy-fingered, then gathered the folk about the pyre of glorious Hector.—''Iliad'' xxiv.776Quintus Smyrnaeus pictured her exulting in her heart over the radiant horses (Lampos and Phaithon) that drew her chariot, amidst the bright-haired Horae, the feminine Hours, climbing the arc of heaven and scattering sparks of fire.[5] She is most often associated with her Homeric epithet "rosy-fingered" (rhododactylos), but Homer also calls her Eos Erigeneia: That brightest of stars appeared, Eosphoros, that most often heralds the light of early-rising Dawn (Eos Erigeneia).—''Odyssey'' xiii.93Hesiod wrote: And after these Erigeneia "Early-born" bore the star Eosphoros ("Dawn-bringer"), and the gleaming stars with which heaven is crowned.—''Theogony'' 378-382Thus Eos, preceded by the Morning Star (Venus), is seen as the genetrix of all the stars and planets; her tears are considered to have created the morning dew, personified as Ersa or Herse. Eos is the daughter of Hyperion, a bringer of light, the One Above, Who Travels High Above the Earth, and of Theia, The Divine, the sister of Helios. Her brother was Helius, the Sun god and her sister, Selene, the Moon. Her team of horses pull her chariot across the sky and are named in the Odyssey as Firebright and Daybright. She was the Mother of several notable offspring, including the Winds, Zephyrus, Boreas, and Notus and the Morning Star, Eosphoros all of whom she bore to the Titan, Astraeus and Memnon, her son by Tithonus. This rosy-fingered, saffron-robed and golden-throned goddess, who goes up to Olympus to announce the light to the immortals, fell in love several times, and some say it was Aphrodite who caused her to be perpetually in love, because once had Eos lain with Aphrodite's sweetheart Ares, God of war. Eos picture www.mythinglinks.org/ ct~skydeities.html Used with permission . Genealogy Eos is the daughter of Hyperion and Theia (or Pallas and Styx) and sister of Helios the sun and Selene the moon, "who shine upon all that are on earth and upon the deathless gods who live in the wide heaven" Hesiod told in Theogony (371-374). The generation of Titans preceded all the familiar deities of Olympus, who supplanted them Children he abduction of Cephalus had special appeal for an Athenian audience because Cephalus was a local boy,[7] and so this myth element appeared frequently in Attic vase-paintings and was exported with them. In the literary myths[8] Eos kidnapped Cephalus when he was hunting and took him to Syria. The second-century CE traveller Pausanias was informed that the abductor of Cephalus was Hemera, goddess of Day.[9] Although Cephalus was already married to Procris, Eos bore him three sons, including Phaeton and Hesperus, but he then began pining for Procris, causing a disgruntled Eos to return him to her — and put a curse on them. in Hyginus' report[10] telling Cephalus accidentally killed Procris some time later after he mistook her for an animal while hunting; in Ovid's Metamorphoses vii, Procris, a jealous wife, was spying on him and heard him singing to the wind, "Aura", but thought he was serenading his ex-lover Aurora (Eos) 40070418.jpg Day.jpg Hemera-160x323.jpg 7825452 e0d1 625x1000.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined